Ashes, Ashes
Ashes, Ashes is the sixth episode of the first season of The Defenders. Synopsis Stick offers up a theory, Danny finds himself sidelined, and Alexandra learns that it's not easy being the leader. Plot Alexandra Reid sits in her room, listening to classical music on her phonograph. The trance, however, is distributed by a scratch on the record, prompting Reid to stop the instrument. Meanwhile, the Defenders conversed over Sowande's final words, about how the Hand wished to have the Iron Fist with them. Though Rand protested that they only wanted to divide them, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Matt Murdock and Stick agreed that sidelining him and keeping him safe would be the best decision. Danny physically fought the others over this decision, but he was knocked out in the end. They tied him up and discussed their next move. Matt told them about the hole he found when Midland Circle was still a construction site, but he thought it went when construction was finished, but he wasn't sure. So, they decided to look further into the architect of the building Jessica was investigating. Elektra dreams about a moment she and Matt had before she died. She finds a card of her memorial at Matt's apartment after waking up. Stick pack up Sowande's head in a box. He converses with Luke. When Jessica and Matt return to his place, he finds the card missing. The leadership of the hand discusses the receiving of Sowande's head. They disagree about Elektra. Jessica and Matt visit the architect's home. Madame Gao and Alexandra converse. Rand wakes up and tries to free himself. He talks with Luke. Jessica and Matt talk with Lexie. Alexandra finds Elektra at her grave. Jessica and Matt find the blueprints to Midland Circle in the piano with plans to bring down the building. Luke talks with Stick. Stick knocks him out with smoke, planning to kill Danny so the Hand can't use him to open their locked door. Elektra stops him while Jessica and Matt rush to safe Danny. Elektra kills Stick in front of them. They fight. Elektra wins and takes Danny to Alexandra who's talking with Murakami. The Hand gathers and Alexandra tries to convince the captured Danny to work with them. Afterwards the Hand fight with each other and Elektra kills Reid declaring her the leader of the Hand. Cast Main Cast: *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Finn Jones as Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Ramon Rodriguez as Bakuto *Élodie Yung as Elektra *Scott Glenn as Stick *Sigourney Weaver as Alexandra Reid Guest Stars: *Wai Ching Ho as Madame Gao *Yutaka Takeuchi as Murakami *Chloe Levine as Lexi Raymond Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Midland Circle **Matt Murdock's Apartment **Raymond Residence **Sacred Saints Cemetery **Wall of the Chaste (mentioned) **Alias Investigations Office (mentioned) **Nelson and Murdock Law Office (mentioned) **29th Precinct Police Station (mentioned) *Seagate Penitentiary, Georgia (mentioned) *Marseille, France (mentioned) *K'un-Lun (mentioned) * (mentioned) Events *War for New York **Kidnapping of Iron Fist **Assassination of Alexandra Reid **Attack on John Raymond (mentioned) **Attack on the Wall of the Chaste (mentioned) *Infiltration into Midland Circle (mentioned) *Trial of Shou-Lao (mentioned) *Destruction of Genghis Connie's (mentioned) *Duel of Delaney Hall (mentioned) *Assassination of Jack Murdock (mentioned) *Attack on the Hand (mentioned) Items *Daredevil's Suit *Daredevil's Billy Club *Stick's Katana *Elektra's Twin Sai *Resurrection Elixir (mentioned) Vehicles To be added Creatures *Dragons (mentioned) **Shou-Lao (mentioned) Organizations *Defenders *Hand *Chaste *Alias Investigations *Rand Enterprises *''New York Bulletin'' *Nelson and Murdock (mentioned) *Order of the Crane Mother (mentioned) Mentioned *Sowande (corpse) *John Raymond *Michelle Raymond *Foggy Nelson *Misty Knight *Jack Murdock Music References External Links * * Category:The Defenders Episodes